Kutya Krage
Kutya is a teenaged lycanthrope residing in Proteus Laboratories as a test subject. Description Kutya is just over 5'6" and a bit on the limber side. He has a freckled, reddish complexion with dark circles under his eyes and unkempt dark brown hair. There are many old scars on his wrists and a small scar on the right side of his jaw, as well as a Y-shaped scar on his torso. Most of the time, he wears an orange jumpsuit with a patch on it that reads out Proteus Laboratories and his identification number, but occasionally will switch to more casual attire. He sometimes chooses to bind his chest or wear a collar. In wolf form, Kutya resembles something like a red wolf, with dark brown fur. Personality Kutya is usually pretty rude and doesn't trust others easily, having quite a skewed perception of how others view him. He can sometimes come off as cold and irritable with a bit of a temper. Despite this, he can easily get attached to people if they aren't initially turned away from him. When with people he likes, he tends to lean more towards an amiable, teasing persona. Kutya is already a little violent by nature, with one of his main interests being internal organs, though he wouldn't just attack anyone. Mentions of dissections or experiments tend to be Kutya's berserk button and he can quickly become violent when put under stress. Most of the time his thought process is fight or flight even when neither is necessary in the situation. He often feels he is under constant surveillance at Proteus and thus feels he is in constant danger there. He rejects his humanity and views his lycanism as more of a blessing than a curse. He would even go as far to deny ever being human and takes offense to being called one. When asked, he may admit he never really felt human in the first place. Because of this, he is often prone to indulging in canine urges even when he is not in his wolf form. Still, he tends to resent Proteus staff for becoming cursed. Likes Botany, dogs, knives, violence, exploring, biting things, dead things, cuddling Dislikes Scientists, Proteus Laboratories, cramped spaces, syringes, liars, mirrors Fears Dissections, being watched, being poisoned, death, vacuums History As a child, Kutya lived with his older stepbrother in a backwoods, Swedish-speaking town known as Red Hill. Kingsly had a hand in helping strike a deal with his brother, who sold him to Proteus Laboratories. He was given the Lycanthropy virus around two years ago and had a very adverse reaction to it at first. Concerned that the virus may have affected him internally, Kutya was put under and dissected by a team of scientists. Since that event, Kutya has become significantly more hostile towards Proteus staff and even stopped trusting Emil entirely. Like Fern, Kutya has made many futile attempts to escape Proteus and has had a tracking chip put on him. Character Relations (this section is subject to change) Dr. Emil Fuchs is Kutya's caretaker. Kutya has very little trust left for Emil as of late, assuming he has Kutya's worst interests in mind when it's really quite the opposite. Dr. Kingsly is the only staff member of Proteus that Kutya genuinely trusts. She provides his medication. Kutya considers Fern to be a sister to him, seeing as they have much in common (what with the Lycanthropy business and whatnot) and have spent the majority of both their lives inside the Laboratories. Gamma is his small friend. He is fiercely protective over her because he fears Emil will try to test on her. Trivia * Kutya has paranoid schizophrenia and PTSD. * Kutya is ambidextrous. * He is a bit of a sadomasochist. * Kutya is extremely flexible to the point where he could almost be considered a contortionist. * An alternate version of Kutya exists in the RASFA United Server, where he is also familiar with Gamma, Percival, and Emil. Category:Characters Category:Proteus Laboratories